<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Pie by KeelerQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837135">Honey Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelerQueen/pseuds/KeelerQueen'>KeelerQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Becoming A Parent, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Male Friendship, Multi, Music, Parenthood, Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Step-parents, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:03:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelerQueen/pseuds/KeelerQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Anderson/Sierra, Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A/N This fanfiction is stemmed from the Total Drama Second Generation series on my account. You </span>
    <b>
      <span>do not</span>
    </b>
    <span> have to read that one to understand this one. Just know that if you have read Second Gen, they are in the same AU so to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s not easy to have a friendship like this. It’d been years since the Drama Brothers played their last public show during the aftermath specials but their friendship has stood the test of time. The four of them sat in the dark room of Trent’s small home. Strumming on his guitar while sitting up in the bed, Justin and Harold sat around him while Cody laid on the floor with his face buried in a laptop. Music was what brought them all together… it wasn’t something they ever wanted to let go of. They were all growing up and walking different paths in life making it harder and harder to do the one thing they all loved. From the corner of the house, they heard the opening and closing of the front door and knew she was home again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He loved her. As Trent sat on the bed of his room with his former bandmates, she slowly creaked open the door. They all turned their heads to look at her as she stood shyly in the doorway. The conversation between the guys was dropped suddenly and the awkward silence filled the room. Trent smiled as he made eye contact with her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Zarra… you can come in.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Zarra stood less than a meter high and had her messy brown hair in pigtails on either side of her head. Her feet clapped against the hardwood floor as she ran across the bedroom to the edge of the bed. She raised her arms up at Trent and he lifted her up and set her beside him. A smile beamed across her face as she buried her head into his side and threw her arms around him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I missed you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He laughed and patted her on the back, “I missed you too.”  She let go of him and promptly slid off the bed and ran back out of the room. The group had a laugh as Trent got up to shut the door.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What, no hug for the rest of us?” Justin joked as Trent stood by the door, “I thought kids were supposed to not like their step-dads.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Woah woah wait,” Trent appealed, “I’m not even her step-dad yet. Save the jokes until March.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Well she’s lucky to have you anyway,” Harold noted, “You’re a way better father to her than </span><em>him</em>.” Trent chuckled awkwardly at the flattery but couldn’t help but agree. He’s been there since the beginning and has always loved her like she was his own. While Trent never planned on this being his future, it was always in his plan to have Gwen in his life. Even if that little girl he loves stood as a constant reminder of the person he almost lost her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Cody poked his head out of the computer, “Hey guys, there’s a pub not too far from here hosting an open mic night once a month. What if we… tried to play.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Justin opined as he leaned over to look at the screen, “I don’t really think we’d fit in with… that type of audience. We could do better than a pub, right?” Cody glared back at him confused. Music was something they all wanted to do; why was he being so stubborn?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well hey it might be good.” Trent reassured, “A pub is better than nothing. Just something to get us back out there, ya know? Cody, when’s the next open mic?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Beginning of next month.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Trent smiled, “Perfect that’ll give us enough time to warm up again.” This was finally their moment; the timing couldn’t have been more perfect. They were urging to get back into the music, the thing they all truly loved. For the first time in years… the Drama Brothers saw themselves as the Drama Brothers once again. Or at least, most of them did.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are we sure we’re able to get back into the music scene now…” Justin hesitated as he looked over at Harold and then at Trent, “I mean with the baby in October and the wedding in March it just feels like bad timing all around.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s not like we’re going on tour or anything.” Harold interjected, “And besides, taking a couple weeks off of playing for a baby or a wedding isn’t a big deal. Not that you’ll have to worry about that.” Justin scoffed jokingly and rolled his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Justin if you don’t want to play you don’t have to…” Cody put in, clearly annoyed, “We’ll just play without you.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Speaking of babies,” Trent chuckled trying to change the subject, “How’s that been going?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh yeah about that…” Harold queried, also trying to lighten the mood, “I was gonna ask if you guys could help me paint the nursery in a couple weeks. I could use the extra help.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Trent beamed, “Yeah, sounds fun! Maybe we could also do some practicing and grab a bite to eat afterwards.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Justin sighed sarcastically, “Ugh I’m so sick of kiddie talk. Cody, I swear, you’re the only sane one left.” Justin cares a lot about his friends… but he can’t help but feel left behind. While he’s happy for the others he knows being the only single friend in the group puts a barrier between himself and the others. They're all growing up without him while he continues to reminisce about the old days; he strives for those days again where it can just be the four of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Cody bought a ring…” Trent blurted out.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!” Cody whined as he threw his pillow in Trent’s direction while the others laughed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you serious?” Harold teased, “What happened to ‘taking it slow’”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well it’s going to be a while…” Cody explained, “She’ll be done with classes in December plus the wedding in March so it’d be better to wait until after. Unless she finds it before then.” While maybe Justin feels a bit behind, Cody feels relieved that he hasn’t been rushing into anything. There’s no reason for him to start making life plans yet and he enjoys being as free of responsibility as Justin does. Only, unlike Justin, Cody’s been enjoying his youth with his best friend... who’s had his heart for a while now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How is Sierra anyway,” Trent asked, “I’m sure she’s happy to be out of class for now.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Cody sighed, “She’s been having bad headaches all week but other than that she’s been fine.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“If she’s better by the open mic, she should bring her camera and record us.” Harold suggested.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah, maybe.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As the conversation continued on, Trent stepped out of the room for a moment to catch some air. He had a lot of love for all three of the guys, and it warmed his heart seeing them growing up and becoming mature adults. He thought about the old days. Back at the studio, playing at gigs with thousands of fans, playing with his friends at the aftermath show. It’s all that that makes growing up with them worth it. He looked out into the living room and saw Zarra sitting by the coffee table while she scribbled in a thin paper book. It pained him how badly he wanted to be her father as just the sight of her both made his heart whole and shattered it. Father or not, she was his proof that he too was growing up. And he hoped that the others were just as proud of him as he was of them. As he continued to look over at the toddler, the sound of the bedroom door opening from behind startled him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“It’s getting kinda late so we should probably get going.” Justin suggested</span>, “We’ll have to get together again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah it’s just about dinner time isn’t it?” Trent agreed and paused as they walked ahead of him “Hey Harold, what day did you want us to come over?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Harold paused and looked at his phone for a schedule, “Is two Saturdays out good for you all?” They collectively agreed on the day and walked out into the living room to see an excited Zarra get up from the table.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Say bye to your uncles.” Trent insisted and the little girl ran over to each of them for a hug. He waved at them as his closest friends made their way out of the house and got into their respective vehicles. It felt good to catch up with them again. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He walked back into the dark of the bedroom only to be followed by the little girl once again. He lifted her onto the bed and she curled up next to him for a while as he strummed on his guitar.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“... I don’t want you to sing with them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He chuckled, “Why not?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She pouted and leaned over next to him, “If you sing with them you won’t want to sing to me anymore.” It was bittersweet how she had a possessiveness of him. He set his guitar down and lifted her into his lap.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’ll always sing with you, don’t worry about it.” It was an everyday feeling. For the past two years there were always these little moments that made him forget that he could never be her father. But he knows that as long as he’s able to provide her with a happy and healthy life, he’ll always be her dad. He daydreamed about playing again with the Brothers. He thought about how he’d be able to relive the old days with his friends again and how proud that little girl would be seeing him up on the stage. This was everything he wanted, and it was all starting to come together for the first time in years.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>